Stargate Atlantis: A traveller from the unknown
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's about the Evil Asgard, who travel to the year 1947. The Atlantis team follow the evil Asgard to that time framer and are met by the Doctor and his companions. The end up discovering that the Daleks are involved and are working with the Evil asgard and a mysterious unknown villian appears and has his own evil plans. Can the Doctor and his friends stop this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Atlantis: A traveller from the unknown**

Somewhere in the universe, a doctor and his two companions are traveling to the year 1947. There following a ship signal that had been heading to Earth. They were in the year 2012. A race of being known as Asgards was on board the craft. There sole purpose was to make the Earth pay.

Their mission was to go through time and change history. But little do humans know that the Asgards had found a device that used to belong to the Ancients. They were a race of people who used to live on Atlantis before the war with the Wraith. These evil Asgard decided that the best way to exact revenge on the people on Atlantis was to change history. They landed on this planet known as P2x-j2 and opened a rift in the sky and went through.

They travelled through the rip in time that had been created and went back in earth's past. They travelled to the year 1947. The device was found on a planet somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy known as P2x-j2. A group of human who had come to the Pegasus galaxy had learned that the evil Asgards were on their way to this planet to locate the device.

General O'Neill's orders were to destroy the device all cost. Their main objective was to get and set up a base camp and study the device before they had arrived. But if they couldn't learn anything in the next day or so, there orders were to destroy it. Commander Sheppard and his team were to leave the planet and explode the planet.

Something had gone wrong and the planet was still around. They had arrived a day earlier than Commander Sheppard's team. The device was activated and a ship was able to go through, but not before a Puddle Jumper had followed them though the rift. They had a device on their ship that made it possible to open the rift when they needed it.

Commander Sheppard cloaked the Puddle Jumper as they went through. Suddenly weapons fire from a unknown vassal attack the Asgard ship, having it crashes to Earth in Roswell new Mexico. The unknown ship was known to the world as a Darlek ship. It carried thousands of Darleks. Sheppard watched the viewer as the ship fired it weapons and said, "What was that Rodney?"

Rodney looked at his iPad and pressed a view buttons then looked back at Sheppard with a confused look on his face and said, "I have no idea or how to get us home."

Ronan Dax who was sitting behind Rodney said, "So now what do we do?"

"We can't stay here." Sheppard replied as he piloted the puddle jumper to the same place as the crash.

Rodney began inputting the instruction into his iPad and took scans of the area for anything unusual, while remaining cloaked. Sheppard got off his chair and a life signs detector materialized. John Shepard grabbed it and grabbed his p-90 that had been in the weapons locker on the ship and got ready to leave the ship. Ronan Dax and the others went with Sheppard. They walked out of the closed ship and they began walking north. Not before Sheppard closes the hatch to the Puddle Jumper.

The unknown ship suddenly wrapped out and left earth's system. Not before beaming the Asgard crew on board there ship.

On a distant planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, a city laid in ruin. A Tardis had appeared and the doors to the Tardis opened and the Doctor and Amy and Rory stepped out and the doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and took some scans and looked at it to read what it said. He walked around and said, "this can't be right?"

Amy who had been right behind the Doctor said, "What have you found?"

"The signal originated here on this planet?" replied the Doctor who was still trying to find answers.

"I wonder what this city was called." Amy asked.

"Doctor, I found something over here?" Rory replied as he had walked in the opposite of where Amy had been standing.

The Doctor and Amy come running towards Rory and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and said, "it's says the signal or beacon is buried underneath this slab."

They each help to lift the slab and the beacon got uncovered and the Doctor is shocked at what kind of beacon it was.

"No! Not possible?" The Doctor shouted while stepping back.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor.

"I just figured out what this city is?" the Doctor replied.

"What was the Name of the city?" Rory asked.

The Doctor scanned one last time with his sonic screwdriver and said, "It's Atlantis!"

Amy scratched her head, looking at the Doctor and said, "I thought Atlantis was a myth?"

"It's no myth and it looks like it was destroyed by Darleks according to the beacon." The Doctor replied as he ran towards the Tardis and pressed a few buttons on the panel. Rory and Amy had followed behind the Doctor and enter the Tardis. The Tardis took off and disappeared through time and space. Amy and Rory watched and wondered where they were going. The Doctor wondered how Darleks came to this area of space and wiped out everyone but how?

The Tardis materialized in the year 1947. In the Tardis the Doctor looked at the screen that was attached to the Tardis and read what it had said. He then turned to look at Amy and Rory and said, "Welcome to the year 1947. The signal that I had gotten from the beacon had a signature that read from this time frame. Today's date is July 18th, 1947. It's also the same year that humans discover a space craft for a second time in less than a week."

"Doctor you mean this isn't the first time a spaceship has crashed to Earth?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stopped in front of the Tardis door and looked back at Amy and said, "Yes. This is the second time in Earth's history and I was there on July 8th when the ship crashed. In fact it happened more than a week ago today. I helped a mom and her child escape the crash and brought them to their home. According to history on that day, the military after talking to me decided that it was best that the world didn't know about aliens. What I read about this day in history the military made sure that no one knew about what had happened and was never mentioned in newspapers and the world never knew.

"Then why do you know about it Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at Rory and said, "That's a long story."

"Give us the short version Doctor." Amy asked looking the Doctor.

"Alright, when I was working for nest, I came across some files that were classified and learned about this day in history. But had no idea who this race was since I never encountered them. I couldn't help them.

"So when you saw that beacon, you knew you'd be here?" Rory asked.

"Yep. We'll be able to solve a mystery that can't be told." The Doctor replied.

And the Doctor and his friends walked out of the Tardis and could see smoke in the distance. They ran in the direction of the crash. John Sheppard and his team are at the crash site and are looking for any signs of life. The life signs detector was picking up life signs in the area of the crashed ship. John looked around and said, "According to the life signs detector there should be someone right where your standing?"

"I don't see it. You sure the life signs detector is working?" Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney I didn't break it. At least I don't think so." John replied and turned as a sound was heard coming behind him.

A small rock went flying towards Sheppard and his team. Sheppard saw it coming towards them. "Watch out?" He shouted at his team as they moved out of the way. Then out of the tree a small evil Asgard ran past them and suddenly disappeared. Sheppard's team stood there in awe. Rodney turned his head to look at Sheppard and said, "Was that what I think it was?"

"That my friend was a Darlek beam?" The Doctor replied standing behind Sheppard and his team.

They all turn around and point there weapons at the Doctor and his companions. The Doctor and his friends place their hands up and the Doctor said, "Hi I'm the Doctor!" with a grin on his face.

Rodney looked at the Doctor and said, "The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor. And that's Amy pond and Rory Williams." The Doctor replied as he introduced them and watched as Sheppard and his team placed their weapons down.

"This is Rodney McKay, and that Ronan Dax and Teyla Emmagan." John pointed to each of them and introduces them to the Doctor and his friends. "I'm John Sheppard leader of this team and leader of Atlantis expedition."

They shook each other's Hands as Teyla asked her question to the Doctor. "Where are you from?" Teyla asked looking at the Doctor and his companions.

"We're time travelers." The Doctor replied pulling out his screwdriver and scanning where the Darlek beam had beamed the evil Asgard up.

"Then what era are you from?" Rodney asked.

"We're from the year 2012." Amy replied looking at Sheppard and his team.

"Why are you here?" Teyla asked.

The Doctor looked back at Teyla and said, "We picked up a signal that led us to Atlantis where we found the city in ruins and a beacon was found that led me here." Rodney looked at his team and said, "Wait? Did you say that Atlantis doesn't exist?"

"Somehow history was changed and events aren't being played out exactly the way it was supposed to happen? Hmm who would gain from destroying Atlantis and place the lives of earth in danger." The Doctor thought as he was looking at everyone.

"Whoever it is, better have a good reason for doing this" John asked

The Doctor looked back at John and said, "That's a good question John. Guess we'll find out soon.

The Doctor looked down at his watch and said, "I suggestion we leave this area immediately?"

John looked around then back at his life signs detector and said, "I'm not seeing anything?"

The Doctor turned his body and looked at John, who was standing not 10 feet away said, "You remember your history John being in military. This was the day that they discover another spaceship in the desert."

Rodney looked at the Doctor and back at John Sheppard and snapped his left fingers and said, "This is the day, they discovered the craft back in 1947 and found no signed of life. That means that last week was the day they found alien bodies and a space craft and brought it to Area 51.

"They were brought to Area , I remember reading about that when I was younger and they said it was a weather balloon." John replied.

The Doctor looked at them and said, "In less than 20 minutes this area will be filled with military personnel and all this will be taken to area 51."

Then Rodney walked off after noticing something odd on his iPad and was heading in the direction of it. He was looking at his iPad when he tripped over something and his iPad when flying and hit the ground. Everyone noticed Rodney fall and came running to see if he was ok. Rodney got up from the ground not before picking up his iPad and seeing everyone coming. John looked at Rodney and said, "Rodney is anything broken? What happened?"

Rodney looked at John and said, "I was reading an odd signal coming from this area, when I tripped over this wreckage from the ship."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and bent down and began scanning the area and they lifted the sonic screwdriver to read what he had scanned and said, "Yes there definitely a signal coming from this piece of wreckage. I think I can lock on to it and get us to where it originated?"

John looked at him and said, "How Doctor?"

The Doctor stood up and turned to look at John and said, "With my Tardis."

Rodney scratched his head and said, "What's a Tardis?"

"It's the ship we travel in. Now follow me and we'll travel to where this signal came from." The Doctor replied.

They all followed the Doctor to the Tardis. Once at the Tardis, the Doctor placed his key into the key slot and opened the door. They all go inside and Sheppard and his team are in shock at what they see. John Sheppard and his team head outside and each walk in and out of the Tardis.

Rodney looked at the rest of his team and said, "It's bigger on the inside."

"We get that a lot." Amy replied.

Amy went to close the Tardis's door and walked back to where Rory and the Doctor were standing.

"Doctor how to you plan on getting us to that signal?" John asked.

The Doctor pressed a few button on the Tardis's controls and suddenly the thing in the middle of the panels went up and down. It began making the noise that the Tardis always made, it was the wheezing sound and it disappeared from where they had been and were on their way to the location of the signal.

Somewhere deep in space an unknown traveller is sitting on his throne and is pushing some buttons and is watching and is waiting. He looked at his minions and an evil Asgard walked into the room. He looked at the person sitting on the floor.

Evil Asgard said, "Chronos, the signal has been placed exactly where they would find it."

Chronos looked back at the grey looking alien and said, "Excellent! Now my plans can be achieved."

The grey looking creature looked back at Chronos and said, "What about our agreement?"

Chronos stood up and looked directly at the Alien and said, "Our agreement is still there? Don't cross me Asgard. A bolt of lightning came out of his hand and hit the grey alien knocking him to the ground. It fried him and Chronos turned and looked at one of his minions and said, "Remove that creature from my chambers and prepare to receive guests."

The minion looked back at Chronos and said, "Yes my master."

The minion walked up to the Asgard creature, which was dead and removed the body of the grey creature. There was a noise coming from Chronos's chamber that he had recognized and walked back to his throne and sat back in his seat. As the Tardis materialized in front of his throne and he smiled. The door of the Tardis opened and out came the Doctor and the rests of his guests walk out of the Tardis and stand in front of him. John and his team point their weapons at Chronos. But he moved his right hand causing them to leave their hands. The weapons hit the wall that was to the left of them.

Chronos stood up and looked at them and said, "Welcome Doctor and I'd like to also welcome his friends.

The Doctor stood there and wondered who this person was and said, "Do I know you? I believe we haven't met?"

Chronos stood up from his chair and chucked and said, "No we haven't met Doctor. My Name is Chronos."

"Chronos! That's impossible he's a myth." The Doctor replied.

Chronos looked back as he stood now in front of the Doctor and said, "I'm no myth Doctor just like your Pandorica was a myth but in the end was real. I exist Doctor and the Earth and everything you all hold dear will die."

The Darleks and the evil Asgard enter the room behind them and moved in front where Chronos stood. The Doctor and everyone in the room all had a shocked expression when Chronos had revealed who he was and what his intentions were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Doctor and a God

Somewhere deep in space; the Doctor and his companions were in an unknown region of the cosmos. The Atlantis expedition had joined them on this adventure. This area of space was never explored by anyone and this would be the first time in this region of space. They were on board a spacecraft that was orbiting an unknown planet. They were surrounded by Chronos, the evil Asgard and the Dalek's. How were they going to escape?

The Daleks in the room pointed their weaponry at them and said, "Exterminate."

Doctor turned to look at everyone, "Don't be afraid, he won't have us killed. He needs us."

Rodney, who was stood next to his team, had a terrified look on his face and turned to look at the Doctor, "Speak for yourself."

Chronos looked back at them with a smile on his face and affirmed the Doctor's earlier comment, "No; I want them alive."

One of the Asgards couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to speak out. He stood next to Chronos and asked, "Why do you want them alive?"

Chronos looked back at the Asgard, thought for a moment then said, "I need witnesses."

The Doctor walked forward, looked at Chronos and wondered why he needed witnesses. He decided he would ask the question that was on everyone's mind, "You need witnesses. Witnesses to what exactly?"

Chronos looked at him, "You'll find out soon enough Doctor."

He then looked at his watch, which was attached to his belt, walked back to his thrown and turned to his audience before sitting down, "I know of a place to keep them

The Asgard, who were pointing their weapons at the Doctor and his friends, looked at Chronos, "What would you like us to do with them?"

John could see that they were in trouble and that they needed a plan of escape. But he still needed answers to who this Chronos was and what reason he had to keep them as prisoners. He walked to where the Doctor had been standing. The Daleks and Asgards followed suit with their weapons pointed directly at him. He glanced to where Chronos had been standing and looking directly at him curiously asked, "Are we your prisoners?"

Chronos turned his attention to John Sheppard and replied, "No; you're my guests."

"This is no way to treat your guests." John retorted looking at Chronos with an angry tone in his voice.

Chronos looked down at John Sheppard and gave him an upset look then moved his left hand and pressed a button that made the floor underneath the Doctor and his friends to open up. They looked at each other in disbelief as the floor fell away with them with it. It was a short tumble into the chamber below. Just as they were about to fall the Doctor looked at Amy and Rory and smiled, "Geronimo."

They were in the jail that had been created when Chronos had first appeared. They landed on the floor below hard and each of them got up slowly. Rodney sat up and got off the ground checking each part of his body to see if anything was broken. Thankfully he was all in one piece so he got up and looked at his friends. They all got up and checked for anything broken. John, however, was always the first to ask the question; "Is everyone alright? Does anyone have anything broken?"

They all shake their heads at John's question as he walked up to the bars of the jail cell and shook the doorway; "Looks like the doorway is locked. Anybody got any ideas on how we could get out of here?"

Rodney walked towards John and standing next to him said, "I have no idea."

The Doctor looked in the direction of the doorway, walked up to it and began to examine the lock. After a few moments he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and used it to unlock the cell. Once out they moved quietly as not to be heard. Unfortunately, they had to stop because there were many doors and corridors off the hall they were in but they didn't know which way to go.

Suddenly Dalek's appear in front of them. When they start to approach they group they realize they're not alone. They had evil Asgard with them. The group retreat slowly and Rodney sighed; he couldn't believe their luck. His eyes darted around to the rest of his team; then onto the Doctor and his companions and decided he would be the first to ask the question. Turning to the Doctor he asked in a pained annoyed voice, "Now what?"

The evil Asgard were walking behind the Dalek's and was pointing their guns at them. The Doctor had been nice and calm. Considering the situation they had been in; he wasn't scared, even though he knew they were in trouble and proposed in an equally calm voice, "Might I suggest we run."

"Good idea Doctor." John replied starting to turn in the opposite direction. The others followed John and began running down the hallway.

Back in the throne room, Chronos sat on his throne wondering what the commotion was. An Asgard came running through the door to his chambers. He crouched down and bowed to Chronos and breathlessly apologized, "The prisoners have escaped."

Chronos got up and slapped the evil Asgard to the floor and roared, "Which one of you fools didn't go and check the prisoners for weapons or gadgets."

The Asgard who had come to Chronos's chamber got up slowly and, terrified, pulled himself back. He held his arms up in an act of throwing the blame whilst walking backward saying, "I will look into it my master."

"You better, or else." Chronos replied in an angry tone then walked out of the room slamming the door.

The Asgard headed into a room, walked up to a panel and pressed a few buttons, then left the room. He walked towards another chamber where many Asgard were standing watching and waiting for what the Asgard at the front had to say. An evil Asgard walked forward to face them and said, "I think it's time that we put away our differences and ask the Earthlings from Atlantis for help. Who's with me?"

They all look at each other and slowly dissipate from the room until only about ten remain. The evil Asgard, who had been standing there, faced everyone and was disappointed at what had happened. He looked at those who remained and said, "So you are the ones who want to join me in asking for the earthlings help."

Another evil Asgard stepped forward and questioned, "Don't you think that those that left will tell Chronos that we are rebelling against him."

One walked forward and looking at the one who was asking for help and said, "If you intend to continue to do this. It will cause a civil war."

The evil Asgard turned to face the one next to him and said bitterly, "The civil war was bound to happen either way. Better now than down the road."

"What about the Doctor and his friends?" An evil Asgard asked.

The one standing in front of the others looked at the one asking the question and replied, "We find them and speak to them."

He walked forward and headed out of the room. The others ended up following him and began to search for the Doctor and his friends. Meanwhile, the Doctor and the others had hidden themselves in a room so that they could catch their breath. Rodney was the last to run into the room and he closed the door behind him. He then decided he would go and lay on the ground. John looked at Rodney and said sarcastically "Would you like me to tell the enemy you're on a coffee break?"

Rodney on the ground signed and gave John a look as he got up and glanced around speculating what their next move was.

Amy was catching her breath and wondered if any of the bad guys followed them. She turned to look at Rory and asked, "Did we lose them?"

Rory took a peak out the door and didn't see anything. He closed the door and turned to look at his wife Amy replying, "I think we lost them."

Ronan looked at John and asked, "What is our next move? We can't stay her forever."

"If anyone has an idea I'm all ears." John replied taking a seat on a chair that was there.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Rodney replied moving his hands as he talked.

The Doctor was walking back and forth in thought. He heard everything that had been said. John looked in the direction of Rodney and said, "What's your idea?"

"We plant the C-4 where there main engines are and try to get to the Doctor's Tardis." Rodney replied.

"How much C-4 do we have?" Teyla asked looking at everyone.

John pulled what he had on the table as did Rodney, Ronan and Teyla.

"How do you plan on getting there?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and four evil Asgard stood in front of them. They all look back at them. An Asgard stepped forward and said, "Earthlings and the Doctor. We need your help to stop Chronos."

The Doctor step forward and asked what was on his mind. "You want our help. Why should we trust you?"

"Yea, why should we trust you? You've been trying to get rid of us since we made contact." John asked.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" The Doctor asked.

The Asgard looked at the Doctor and said, "I have a name, but you wouldn't understand it. You can call me Zeus.

Rodney heard the name of the evil Asgard and said, "You're Zeus according to Earth's mythology you were leader of the Gods."

Zeus looked at Rodney and said, "That's right we visited your planet thousands of years ago."

"This is going to be one of those days; isn't it? We'll help you but if you betray us. I'll be force to kill you." John replied looking at Zeus.

Zeus looked at John and said, "We won't betray you but I must warn you. Not all Asgard have joined us."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

Zeus looked at the Doctor and said, "We are heading towards Civil war."

"That's terrible."Teyla replied.

The Asgard nodded to Teyla's statement then took a deep breath and said, "I know that we've done bad things in the past, but I can't sit back and watch as Chronos destroy the universe."

"Wait, did you just say destroy the universe?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I did. I can't allow Chronos to destroy the universe. If Chronos continues with his plans people, aliens and those who have lived won't exist."

The Doctor thought for a moment then turned to look at everyone and said, "I can't allow Chronos to destroy all life. Everyone has a right to exist. Why does Chronos want to destroy all life?"

"He wants to create a universe for himself." Zeus replied.

"It doesn't make sense. I mean if he is a god like he says he is why interfering." The Doctor replied.

John looked at the Doctor and said, "We need more information on why he wants to create his own universe."

"Agreed. I think I'll ask him. Amy, Rory I want you to stay with John and his team while I pay a visit to Chronos." The Doctor looked at his watch then back at the others and continued, "Set the timer on the C-4 for 30 minutes. If I'm not back by then leave here in the Tardis."

"Understood Doctor." John replied leaving with the rest of his team. Amy and Rory follow behind them. The Doctor turned to Zeus and said, "Time to bring me to him."

"You got it Doctor and again thanks for helping us." Zeus replied.

"It was my pleasure Zeus." The Doctor replied walking out the door.

He followed the Asgard to Chronos's chambers and Zeus opened the door and walked inside with the Doctor following him inside. The Doctor could see Chronos standing at a table reading some documents that looked very old. He turned and clapped and said, "Welcome Doctor, to your future's end."

The Doctor stood there and said, "I won't let you do it."

"I see someone has been talking about my plans." Chronos turned to look at Zeus and gave him an angry look.

Chronos walked towards the Doctor and said, "And what will you do Time lord. I don't think your Sonic Screwdriver will save you this time."

"I'd like to know why you want to create your own universe." The Doctor asked as he moved his hands as he talked.

"I lost someone I loved." Chronos turned to the Doctor.

"Who gave you the right to decide what happens in the universe?" The Doctor asked.

In an angry tone Chronos turned to look at the Doctor and replied, "Who Doctor? I decided, and there is no one in the universe that can stop me. Not even the great Doctor."

To be continued in chapter 3...

There will be a story written about Chronos's back ground soon stay turned and chapter 3 will be coming as well.


End file.
